


За синей занавеской

by allla5960



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: F/F, Humor and Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фиби любит их майские походы по магазинам. Когда Клэр покупает чертову кучу купальников, которые она никогда не наденет, так как отпуска в этим летом не будет. И они обе это знают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За синей занавеской

Фиби любит их майские походы по магазинам. Когда Клэр покупает чертову кучу купальников, которые она никогда не наденет, так как отпуска в этим летом не будет. И они обе это знают. 

Тонкин вновь будет критиковать ее черные купальники, которые Клэр с завидной регулярностью тащит в примерочную. Фиби кажется, что Холт идут только белые вещи. 

— Какого черта, ты напялила этот остойный флаг на свои сиськи?! Возьми тот белый, раздельный, — кивает Тонкин на тряпку, валяющуюся в углу диванчика. Они всегда любили беспорядок. Особенно, когда его не надо потом убирать.

— О, да! Значит и белые тапочки мне тоже пойдут? — насмешливо спрашивает Клэр, осведомленная о предпочтениях собственной подруги.

— Дура, — фыпкает Фиби и, не отрывая взгляда от Холт, наощупь ищет бокал с шампанским. Ещё один плюс хождения по бутикам.

— Бывает, — подмигивает ей Клэр и со смехом уходит в примерочную. 

Тонкин цедит сквозь зубы шампанское и закидывает ноги на кожаный пуфик, закатывая глаза на очередной выход подруги. 

Холт кричит из-за синей бархатной занавески, что они давно не виделись с Карибой, и, что та недавно звонила ей, предлагая встретится в баре на Седьмой Авеню. Фиби хмурится, пытаясь припомнить, что это за бар, и в итоге вспоминает прошлогоднюю вечеринку, на которой Йен и Нина обжимались около автомата с прокладками и тогда она была готова их убить. 

— Кстати, ты видела, как на тебя пялится Морган? — ухмыляется практичная и наблюдательная Фиби. 

— Джо? Ты придумываешь! — в голосе Клэр и правда слышится немного испуганная неуверенность. 

— Не-ет, идиотка, — теперь смеется Тонкин, оправдывая себе ударившим в голову шампанским. 

Фиби, кстати, думает, что Клэр повезет с любовником, так как Джозеф целовался очень даже неплохо, но, когда Холт снова выходит в наконец-то белом купальнике, у Тонкин сбивается дыхание. Ей кажется, что для Моргана ее подруга слишком шикарна.

Она вертится на одном месте, пытаясь рассмотреть свою задницу в зеркале, а сердце Фиби пропускает пару ударов из-за пары выпирающих из-под белой ткани сосков подруги. Светлые волосы Клэр сегодня не уложены и абсолютно прямы. 

— Не хочешь что-нибудь примерить? — буднично предлагает Холт, даже не оборачиваясь к ней.

— Да, давай, — Фиби кивает на автомате, хватая тот самый купальник, который раскритиковала на Клер. Прижимаясь горячим лбом к стеклу, закрыв глаза, пытаясь сосчитать пульс, который почему-то бьется в горле. 

Клэр что-то кричит из зала. Бутик дорогой и у них есть отдельная примерочная комната, что сейчас очень даже хорошо. Холт смеется и вновь кричит что-то о том, что Пол пригласил их на свой день рождение. 

Тонкин кивает и пытается расстегнуть платье, молния которого, будто назло, застревает. Она не замечает, как, отодвинув синюю занавеску, в примерочную кабинку входит Холт, и вздрагивает, когда холодные пальцы подруги скользят по ее спине. 

Молния длинная, практически до середины задницы, и, когда руки Клэр дотрагиваются до ее мягкой кожи, задевая резинку белых стринг, в глазах Фиби темнеет на пару секунд. 

Холт неуверенно прикасается губами к ее шее, оставляя чуть влажный след от легкого поцелуя. Занавеска плотная, и никто ничего не увидит. Тонкин почему-то не чувствует ног: они ватные и она не может даже сдвинуться с места. 

— Тебе не нравится? — тихо спрашивает Клэр, на мгновение отстраняясь от подруги. 

— Нравится, — хрипло шепчет Фиби, оборачиваясь и беря ее лицо в свои ладони. 

У Клэр очень мягкая кожа, абсолютно без изъянов и неровностей. А губы такие пухлые и розовые, что удержаться от поцелуя просто невозможно. Тонкин осторожно касается ее своими губами, целуя сначала в уголок рта, а после облизывая нижнюю губу Холт, пока та гладит правой рукой низ ее живота. 

Фиби оттягивает ее нижнюю губу, прикусывая своими острыми зубками и проводя языком по идеально белым зубам подруги. Она чувствует пальцы Клэр у себя в трусиках и фактически задыхается от ее прикосновений к своему клитору, намокая и пачкая свое белье смазкой. Фиби впивается ноготками в затылок Холт, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы, которые пахнут морем. Солью и свободой.

— Извините, мисс Тонкин? Я принесла ещё три белых купальника от Валентино. Как вы и просили, — голос взволнован и не уверен, хотя ее можно понять — девчонка явно новенькая. 

— Я когда-нибудь убью тебя за любовь к белым вещам на мне, — тихо-тихо стонет Клэр в губы подруги, получая в ответ легкий переливчатый смех. 

— Но сегодня купим белый, — облизывает припухшие губы Фиби, не выпуская ее из своих объятий. 

— А тебе этот. С флагом, — мстительно произносит Холт, подмигивая Тонкин. 

— Договорились, — улыбается Фиби, обнажая белые зубы и вновь накрывая покрасневшие губы Клэр требовательным поцелуем. 

— Мисс Тонкин?


End file.
